Birthday fanboy
by fangirlcrazylife
Summary: Series of Blaine fanboying over Chris colfer's birthday and Kurt being jealous
1. fanboy problem

"OMG OMG OMG!"

Kurt jumped, startled and surprised, up in his seat on the couch when blaine interrupted the silence in the room. He looked over to his fiance, wide eyed and his mouth opened in a "o" shaped,finding blaine looking at his laptop.

"What's wrong?!"

"OMG OMG OMG"!

"Blaine, what is...?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kurt looked at blaine with a weird expression, thinking that his fiance is acting like a lunatic, having no idea what's going on with him.

"Blaine, what is going on?"

"OMG OMG OM...!"

"Blaine , if you don't quit and tell me what's wrong with you, no more making out."

"What?!, that's not even fair!"

He pouted and crossed his arms across his chest like a five year old who just got in trouble.

"Then tell me what's going on"

"IT'S THE 27TH OF MAY!"

Blaine grinned,showing his perfectly white teeth, and bounced in his seat on the couch like an excited puppy.

"And that means...?"

His fiance faced fell and he looked at kurt like he was the crazy one here.

"You don't know?

"Umm...no, am I supposed to...? CRAP! is it one of our anniversaries today?! I swear I remembered all of the dates and usually have to remind YOU."

"HEY, YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOOD WITH DATES!"

Blaine started pouting at him again and kurt rolled his eyes at blaine thinking he's marrying a little kid.

"Don't pout sweetheart, I know you don't which is why you have me to remind you."

Kurt scooted closer to his fiance, grabbing his face and giving him a peck on the lips.

"But really, if it's not an anniversary or anything, then what is it?"

"IT'S CHRIS COLFER BIRTHDAY KURT!"

Kurt goans," you are kidding me right? all this fuss over some famous guy?!"

"SOME FAMOUS GUY?!, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT CHRIS COLFER HERE KURT!"

"Yes i know dear", kurt rubs his temples, feeling a headache appearing.

"He has won a golden globe, wrote and starred in his own movie "struck by lightning", wrote three books, wrote an episode of glee which was perfect by the way and..."

"wow , you are obsessed darling"

"Who wouldn't be kurt? HE'S AMAZING!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at blaine, not knowing why his fiance was so obsessed with Chris Colfer, and feeling irritated by it.

"You're jealous,"

"WHAT?!"

"You're jealous of my obsession over Chris Colfer," he said with a big smile on his face and a smirk on his lips.

"I am not, you are ridiculous Blaine",

Kurt waved him off, shaking his head of the absurd assumption that he, kurt hummel, could be jealous of this famous guy. He looked at his fiance,still smiling wide at him and smirking.

"Will you quit looking at me like that,gesh"

"Aw kurties, you can admit it baby, it's ok."

"I am not jealous,"

"I think you are sweetheart but you know what? Just because i think Chris Colfer is utterly amazing, nobody compares to you. You, kurt Hummel, are a amazing star and I'm so lucky to be marrying you.I love you,kurt".

Kurt looked at Blaine with love in eyes, "I love you too darling"

Blaine leans in, kissing kurt with all the love he has and kurt, in return, does the same.

"How about we move this to the bedroom?"

Instead of replying back, Blaine grabbed his fiance hand and lead him to their bedroom. 


	2. Birthday fanboy II

(Blaine's pov )

**OH MY KATY, IT'S TODAY!"**

Blaine screamed when he logged into his twitter and saw that everyone was posting about Chris Colfer. He jumped in his seat with the excitement that today was Chris's birthday and there was a possibility he will tweet. Blaine scrolled through his timeline with a big grin on his face but it quickly went away when he heard a foot tapping. He looked up to see kurt glaring at him with his famous bitch glare. If looks could kill, Blaine would be dead right now. He gulped, already knowing he was in trouble and that his boyfriend wasn't happy with him.

_"Blaine Devon Anderson, what on earth are you doing?"_

He tried giving Kurt his puppy dog eyes but to his dismay, it failed to have any affect. Blaine felt like a little kid getting scolded by a parent for bad behavior. But in his case, it's kurt who was impatiently waiting for a response.

**"I-I'm on twitter..."** ,Blaine said in a whisper with his head bowed. He began fideting with his hands under his boyfriend's glare.

_"That explains the screaming then"_

Blaine nervously laughs, trying not to get Kurt any more annoyed than he was already.

_"But unlike you, screaming because of twitter and whatnot, some of us are trying to finish designs for their class tomorrow"_

He started to speak but decided not to knowing his boyfriend wasn't finished talking yet.

_"But can't because someone is screaming..."_

**"Sorry"**, Blaine mutters to himself, **"But I couldn't help it, today is a special day!"**

He can see Kurt looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a questioning expression on his face.

_"What special day is it, darling?"_

**"It's Chris Colfer birthday..."**

_"Seriously Blaine, you screaming because of some famous guy birthday?!"_

**"YES! And he's not just ANY famous guy, he's CHRIS COLFER!"**

_"OH my gaga, you are such a fanboy", Kurt rolls his eyes at him._

**"So are you with Gaga and Mcqueen",** Blaine said grumpy, thinking that his boyfriend doesn't understand the fanboy life.

_"That's different, honey"_

**"It's not different, it's the same Kurt!**

He crosses his arms across his chest and pouts like a five year old kid.

_"Aw baby, it's ok, we all have our idols"_

His boyfriend moves to sit next to blaine and pulls him into his lap.

_"So it's Chris's birthday today...",_ his boyfriend awkwardly starts saying, trying to get him to talk again.

Blaine smiles a bit and nods, still pouting but with his arms around Kurt's neck.

_"Is the fandom doing anything for Chris?"_

**"Yes! We have..."**

Blaine's whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas day when he began talking about the plans. He knows his boyfriend would regret asking by the looks Kurt is giving him. But Blaine being the fanboy he is, continues on ranting and loving the fond look on Kurt's face.


End file.
